


Chains + Lessons + Hunting

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, Whump, Whumptober 2020, blood gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 2 This is also part of a far wider story called "Loving the monsters always ends badly for the humans. It's a rule" (chapter 11)- feel free to read and tell me what you think!. Mac is vampire who is being trained by his father to hunt down Jack Dalton (a hunter who at least in theory has been sent to kill him)No 2.  Collars
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Kudos: 9





	Chains + Lessons + Hunting

While Jack got to grips with what seemed like an impossible task, James MacGyver began training his son. Not that Angus didn’t know how to hunt, the essentials of hunting and taking down prey had been drilled into him since childhood. But James felt that his son needed a refresher course and Angus was now desperately trying to please his father so he willing submitted to James’s more and more demented demands. They would spend hours tracking people through the night streets of L.A. watching people, waiting, observing every movement. None of the people were particularly exciting or scary; some were drug addicts, some were students, there was the odd criminal, but not one of them were what Angus would have described as worthy prey. The first time Angus had told his father this, his father had slapped with such force that Angus had fallen onto the street and a bone in his cheek was fractured. Tracking these people wasn’t about skill, his father had told him, it was about blood lust, he needed to learn to control it and to drain people without making a mess. So every time Angus caught someone no matter who it was James insisted he drained them in front of his father without spilling any mess or sludge. If he did, James slashed his son’s hands or his face or arm with a knife with a silver knife to show Angus he’d made a mistake.

As the days went on Angus became an efficient and neat killer, just as his father would have wanted. The abuse from his father lessened and he should have been happy about that, but his mind was tangled. He hated killing so many people who were so ordinary, so normal. He didn’t like taking these people’s lives from them, it seemed like there was no purpose to it at all. Some part of him buried deep in his mind was telling him this was wrong and a waste of his skills. That was the other issue, Angus was bored, he did what his father asked of him because he thought it would make his life easier. But he was bored out of his mind. He missed things that weren’t related to hunting; his work at the Phoenix, he missed Bozer and the other scientists. He hated living so constantly in the night, he longed to be absorbed in something else that wasn’t related to his father’s orders. Of course, he stayed silent, he knew there was no point saying any of this to his father. He’d given his word to his father and he knew that he would need to kill Dalton soon and all of this mess would help him in the long run, even if he couldn’t see it currently.

James realised his son’s "reluctance" in the hunt after a month or so of this "training". Although he was behaving and doing what he wanted, he did not seem to revel in the night the way he should have been. That would have to change if he was going to have enough strength and power to kill this agent, James thought. He decided to give his son a little more incentive to do it , so one evening, before they left James called his son down to his basement once again to ‘talk to him’

_“Son, I feel we need to speak about your progress in recent days. I’m pleased with what you’ve been doing. You no longer cause so mess and chaos which is good. You are becoming what I want you to be.”_

Angus said nothing, he stared at the floor, respectful and quiet. Although inside he was disgusted with this idea. He never wanted to be his father, he just wanted…he just wanted his father to be content with him.

_“However, I feel that although you’ve doing what I ask you to do, you’re not truly embracing your power. You need to revel in the night and really enjoy who you are. With that in mind, I have a different idea for this evening.”_

At this point Angus looked up, his father he registered was wearing gloves and was resting his hand on something on the table covered with cloth. His father slowly pulled the cloth off the table to reveal an elaborate silver necklace with a huge thin silver chain. Angus backed away as his father picked up the chain and moved towards his son.

 _“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. What else can I do?” A_ ngus said backing up, panicking.

 _“You can submit to this, it will give you more power, it will help you understand your darkness.” J_ ames said holding the necklace out for his son

 _“No it won’t, it’ll kill me, I can recognise solid silver when I see it. You put that around my neck, I’ll die, I’ll choke or bleed out. I won’t…I can’t…”_ Angus tried to run from his father, bolting towards the stairs, but his father’s age and superior power won out. He managed to catch his son ramming the necklace over his son and wrapping it around his neck twice. Angus fell on his knees as he felt the burns around his neck, he tried to pull it off with his hands but ended up burning them as well. He lent back against the wall gasping as he tried to dull the pain going through him.

 _“You won’t die, but this piece of silver will mean I will always be with you even more than before and it will remind of you of the dark within you. When you embrace your dark heart this will come off and you’ll be free.”_ James murmured in his ear

Angus said nothing, he was sure the pain from his neck would drive him mad, he couldn’t think or concentrate. He didn’t need his father in his head anymore than he already was, this latest bout of training was surely going to kill him. Eventually James dragged his son up and pushed him out and they began hunting as they had done every night for the past month. Initially Angus couldn’t focus at all because of the pain, but as the hours continued on he found if he pushed everything else out of his mind, his guilt, thoughts of his other life, everything and focused entirely on the hunt, it was bearable. James watched amused as his son’s mind began to empty of almost everything but the hunt, his navy eyes became almost black as he drank more and more, soon he would be ready.

The night was drawing to a close when James chose their last victim. Father and son hid in alleyway as James gestured to the other side of the street. It was a young mother in a tracksuit walking a pram along cooing to her baby as she walked, she looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes from having to cope with a crying baby on no sleep for weeks on end. She was an easy mark, distracted and weak, it wouldn’t be a problem for Angus. But of course it was, the guilt he had so successfully pushed away for the rest of the night came back in full force. He looked back at his father shaking his head, his eyes pleading with him, begging him not to. In response James, pushed his son against the wall and took a small section of the silver chain and yanked it, pulling it tighter around his son’s neck. Angus started to claw at his father’s hands. James eventually stopped and let his son down, Angus fell in a heap on the floor. James looked down at him still waiting. Angus pulled himself up and moved silently over the mother and child, his heart in his stomach, he couldn’t do this, he had to do this, he couldn’t, she was an innocent, he had too. Thoughts went around and around in his head as he moved closer to her and then suddenly he was behind her, his hand on her chin and gripping her shoulder.

 _“This won’t hurt, you just need to stay quiet…”_ He murmured in her ear

“ _Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt my baby.”_ She squeaked through tears

 _“It will all be over soon…they’ll be no pain.”_ Angus responded

He moved in for the kill, his mouth on her neck, but then he stopped. For all the pain his father was causing him he just couldn’t kill this mother and baby, there was no point to it, they were innocent, they were people, they hadn’t done anything. Angus blinked and pushed the woman away, she almost tripped over the pram with the baby, the baby felt the bump and started to cry. She stared at him horrified

 _“Run…now”_ Angus whispered

He could feel a pain his head building, the burning sensation behind his eyes had returned from all those weeks ago. He could feel the chain wrapped around his neck digging deeper into his skin, a little bit of blood started to drip down his neck. He put his hands up over his eyes to try and stop the pain. He could still feel the woman standing there. Mac opened his eyes again, they had started to glow a sapphire blue.

 _“I said run!!!!”_ he roared at her, the woman grabbed her baby out of it’s pram and ran away, the baby screaming at the top of it’s lungs. 

James raced over to his son and grabbed him by the collar of t-shirt

 _“What the hell have you done???”_ He screamed at him

 _“I can’t do this….I won’t…”_ Angus growled at his father. 

His eyes were still glowing and turning the colour of lapis lazuli beads. James grabbed the silver chain once again and dragged his son away, he was aware that they were starting to attract attention. People were opening windows and looking out, the screeching baby and mother had made too much noise. Angus fought against him, struggling against the chain around his neck, his father’s voice in his head like a migraine he couldn't shake (if he was human obviously). James furious with his son backhanded him, the force of the blow knocked his already weakened son out. James picked up his son’s body and raced home.

Angus woke up not long after once again in his father’s basement, his head in agony with a confused series of memories of the night. He could remember the woman and the baby, fighting his father. But images of his mother were in his head too, smiling and whispering to him, telling him how brave he was, that he was her boy, that she was so proud of him. Angus shook his head trying to clear away the confusion, but that only made his headache worse. He tried to get up but the silver chain around his neck was now attached to the wall. He managed to stand, but could only walk step half a foot forward. His hands went up automatically to try and grab the collar but they came away raw and aching. James appeared a few minutes later, a look of fury on his face. He walked over to his son and backhanded him again knocking against the wall. Angus spat the blood at his father's feet. James then began to rant and rave, how his son had failed him, how much of a disappointment he was, how ashamed he was of him, how he was nothing, not worthy, how he would derail all their plans.

_“And then if you’d killed that woman when I’d told you too, none of this would have happened. But you hesitated and then caused chaos”_

_“What ? I didn’t’ kill her, I know I didn’t, I stopped myself even though you told me too. I didn’t...I know I didn’t”_

_“Ah but you did my boy, don’t you remember, you went after her and ripped her throat out and her baby too. That was cruel, even I thought that was unnecessary…To kill a baby…I had to drag you away by that silver chain and get us away.”_

Angus shook his head back and forth, shutting his eyes

_“I didn’t kill her, I didn’t kill her, I didn’t…”_

_“Oh but you did, so much mess everywhere after everything I told you, everything I taught you.”_

_“I didn’t…I didn’t ”_ Angus said again and again. 

James wanted to scream, his son refused to bend to his will. He had tried the easy way, to teach him, to nudge him in the right direction. But now only the hard way was left, he had to get that power out of him. Those eyes, he had to control that, he had to make sure his son’s blood was his and his alone. Over the next few hours, James slapped his son, he threw a right hook and left hook again and again, repeating the story of the murdered mother and baby at his son. He even dragged him as far the could away from the wall so the chain cut into his neck and nearly strangled him. There was blood everywhere and Angus wept and cursed. Finally he collapsed against his father. When this happened James carefully moved his son away from him and loosened the chains on the wall so his son could lie on the floor. James stared down at his son, now black and blue, breathing shallow from smashed ribs, blood covered hands, a mess. He waited 10 minutes, listening to the rasping breaths coming from the floor. Then he knelt next to him and cut open his own wrist, he spoke to his son softly

_“Angus, Angus it’s time to wake up…”_

Angus jerked awake and groaned again, he thought he’d escaped this hell once and for all.

 _“Angus, you need to eat…”_

Angus stared at his father through bruised eyes, he couldn’t understand what was happening, there was too much pain everywhere. But he was hungry and he wanted to heal, to take the bruising and the biting sharp pain away, he grabbed his father's his wrist and drank leaning against him. James said nothing, he simply waited and stroked his son’s blood streaked hair.


End file.
